


Cold Smoke

by dragon_de_fleur



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_de_fleur/pseuds/dragon_de_fleur
Summary: "It's spiraling downBiting words like a wolf howlingHate is spitting out each others mouthsBut we're still sleeping like we're lovers."





	Cold Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Still by Daughter and wanted to write something angsty. I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately, have been busy! Please enjoy! This was written rather quick, I wanted to get something published since it's been a while!

"Anija... slow down a... a bit..."

Genji's nails sank into the warm flesh of his brother's shoulders, Hanzo hardly feeling the sting whilst pounding Genji with purpose and without much restraint.   
Still, Hanzo said nothing.   
This wasn't how Hanzo used to be, he used to be so soft and generous as they made love... but now everything felt like a quick fuck with nothing but hollowness. There wasn't any love behind it anymore.   
His insides were sore already, hole stinging from the pace Hanzo had set early on.   
Things started out rough and fun, Genji trying to fool himself since the beginning of this shift in Hanzo's behavior that perhaps he was trying to fulfill some sort of role in his head. A fantasy he had created to spice things up a bit.   
Still, some communication would have been appreciated.   
The longer this had gone on, the less Genji started to believe in his own lie. A week ago Hanzo's demeanour had gone from the brother he knew and loved to something unrecognisable after a meeting with his father. It's like something robbed him of the light in his eyes and the spark of light in his heart. All that was there now was cold and empty halls.

"Anija it hurts... slow... slow down.."  
Genji whined, back arching to find a more comfortable position to take the brute force elsewhere with no success. 

Still, Hanzo said nothing. 

The burn coiled within Genji's stomach, flooding his senses with overwhelming overstimulation. 

Hanzo's pace quickened, the shift causing a yelp to seep from Genji's chest as he held on for dear life. 

"I'm close anija..."   
Softly he tried to whisper in hopes he could reach whatever shred of the old Hanzo he knew inside. 

Soon every muscle braced itself, Hanzo's hips driving forward in a sporadic flinch as he emptied himself into Genji's abused hole.   
The flood of heat inside him set off a chain reaction as every muscle seized, holding his brother closer as he came. Cum painted both of their stomachs, Genji still riding out his climax and holding Hanzo tightly, every flinch of Hanzo's cock overstimulating as he came inside.   
It's been so long since Genji felt this unloved or used. Dirty, even. 

Their shared moment of high eventually ended in silence, Hanzo still keeping himself stoic as he slowly retreated to clean himself off with a box of tissues kept by his bed.   
Genji was left there alone, naked and cold without any aftercare... not that he even expected any.  
The silence was a weight on his chest, the longer it went on the harder it pushed down until tears pricked at his lashes, shifting to the side giving his back to his older brother. 

"Why don't you look at me anymore, Hanzo. What did I do so wrong... you treat me like some cheap whore now! You don't even talk to me, you don't love me anymore do you?"

Hanzo crawled into bed beside Genji, giving his back as a sign that he wasn't in the mood to talk about the matter.   
"...go clean yourself up." were the only things Hanzo said in return, an explanation for his change not coming anytime soon, if it even would come anytime soon in a way Genji would expect.


End file.
